A Picture is Worth Exactly 100 Words
by tanglingshadows
Summary: This is for round three of the Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge. It will be a series of drabbles, each exactly 100 words long. First up is Jasper Whitlock. Everyone will make an appearance though!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: How the Sand ran out

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 1

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Jasper

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"What's your name soldier?" Her voice silk and her skin glowed.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Do you need assistance to Houston? I could accompany you there."

She smiled slightly and licked her lips.

"Have you ever given much thought to what happens after you die, Major? After your time runs out?"

She walked closer to my horse and ran a hand over my leg.

"I believe I'll see the Lord."

Her laughter rang out as she pulled me down.

"No, soldier you'll see me."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 2

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

She left me on a Sunday morning.

I don't remember the previous night at all. It was a haze of drinks and noise.

I remember the next morning though.

I remember her screaming and throwing things.

I remember crying and begging her to stay.

I remember hugging her waist to keep her there.

My heart breaks when I think of her slapping me and pushing me away.

I die when I see her pack her clothes and I sob into the floor when she puts her ring on the dresser.

The girl in our bed collects her clothes and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 3

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

Her long legs move so gracefully over the fallen leaves and branches.

I_ love _watching her run.

She knows this, so she doesn't complain when I fall back.

Tonight footwear is a problem, and her heels are abandoned close to the river.

"I still can't wear those damn shoes!" She sounds so amused.

Moments like these take away my guilt.

She's happy with her new life.

I laugh and gain on her, completely mesmerized by her stocking clad legs.

She slows down intentionally, and I tackle her to the ground, cradling her body in my arms.

We are done running.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 4

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Rose/Emmett

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

She sensed his presence before the snow gave way under him.

He tried so hard to make her happy.

She wanted to feel that way, but she knew she would always fail him.

A strong blast of freezing air pushed her hair back, but she didn't feel it.

Times like these made her remember _what _she was, and that she was trapped in an existence that left her wanting for more.

"Come home, Rosie."

They walked home, his arm never leaving her waist.

She warmed to his touch.

She might not have felt the chilled air, but she felt him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 6

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Carlisle/Esme

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

Although each city was different, I never changed.

I had the control and story down perfectly. I was never a danger to anyone.

Then after a single touch, I wanted her.

I wanted her to wear my ring and share my last name.

_To hold her. _

Instead, I gently applied the cast, cooed soft words to her, and then left.

I went home, suddenly realizing the one thing I wanted here wasn't a book or sculpture.

It was her.

I was three-hundred years old and for the first time, in love.

Only _I_ would fall in love with a human.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This goes with prompt #6. I skipped #5 because that one is

running away with me. Jasper likes to talk, and Alice is full of information, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 7

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Bella/Edward

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I don't know how I got to this point. I never thought of myself as _that_ girl; the one who defined themselves by a guy.

I knew that there was a difference between needing someone to survive, and wanting to be with that person because they make life better.

I knew I didn't _need_ him, but I desperately _wanted_ him.

Now, as I watch his form get smaller as he moves away from me, I realize what a huge mistake I have made. I shake my head and cry.

"_I don't want you."_

While I wanted him…he never wanted me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: It's Over

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 8

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Alice/Jasper

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"One day, things won't be so complicated."

He had said this before, and five months later, it was still complicated.

She scoffed, "Maybe one day I won't be the other woman."

He tensed, "Don't say shit like that."

"Why not? That's why you only come over when she's out, and why we always stay inside my room. I'm not stupid, Jasper."

He didn't say anything, and neither did she.

After he left, she stared at her phone. Finally, she pressed send and was rewarded when she heard _him _talking in the background.

Quietly she asked, "Maria?"

"Yes."

It was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 9

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Bella/Edward

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

She had been gone for three long days.

It wasn't the first time that we'd been apart, but I was still standing beside the window like a damn dog waiting for my owner to return.

Not that I minded waiting on Bella, I just imagined that I looked fairly entertaining to those passing our home.

Every time a car would pass my ears would perk up, and I would listen for her, even though she was silent.

I was bouncing on my toes, and anxiously waiting for her car to turn in the drive.

My life had never been better.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 11

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Charlie/Renee

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

Their future seemed very promising. He was going to marry the girl of his dreams and they were moving to California.

He slammed the trunk shut before noticing she was standing on the sidewalk.

"Baby, I got the car packed up and ready to go."

She didn't look happy at all. She had been sick recently, and they hoped it wouldn't interfere with the move.

"We can't go, Charlie." She whispered.

"What? Why not?"

Renee could hear the concern in his voice. Charlie was such a good man, but suddenly she felt trapped. They wouldn't be moving anywhere.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 12

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

"Did you really make this?"

She points at pungent smelling container of pasta.

"Of course. I wanted to make you a meal, and this seemed the best way to go. Does it taste okay, love?"

I certainly didn't attempt to taste it earlier. I would do anything for this girl, but be her taste-tester was out of the question.

"It's great." She smiles and takes another bite.

I watch her mouth move and she licks her lips. I touch the package of mint strips in my pocket, and think of ways to slip her one without her catching me.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 14

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Emmett

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

The whole family was hunting, except Edward. He was sitting in Bella's room being creepy.

I imagined him scaling the tree beside her window. Who climbs a tree anymore?

Somehow that image transformed into a faded human memory of myself. There was a huge oak beside my human home, and my little brother tried to get to the top, but I was the only one who could.

Right before I left, on the day I died, I told him, "When I get home, be at the top of that tree!"

I would never know, but I hoped he got there.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 15

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

I loved that the water was warm and that the sunlight filtered down through the waves.

We came here every anniversary, and it only got better with each passing year. Edward was busy carrying in our bags inside while I got a head start playing. He laughed as I jumped from the boat into the ocean, but I couldn't stop myself.

More than anything this place reminded me of my humanity. I experienced real love for the first time here. We conceived our daughter here.

My heart hadn't died; it had just become something different.

This place became my heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 16

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

I watched her everyday for nearly a year.

She arrived at exactly 8:45 and left at 5:10 everyday. She only wore heels when she walked into the office and when she left. She kept a pair of flats in her cubicle to wear around during the day. She hated walking in heels. She kept chocolate in her desk and only drank coffee with vanilla creamer.

Today I was finally going to talk to her. I walked down the aisle of grey to her workspace.

She turned towards me and smiled. "Good morning, Edward."

I couldn't speak. Bella knew _my_ name.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 5

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Jasper/Alice

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

He touched the aging letters.

Over the years he had developed a habit of reading them when she was gone on trips, and even though he had received them over fifty years ago, they still brought him to his knees.

Jasper knew the words by heart, but he still loved looking at her scribbled text.

They were full of love, devotion, and praise. In reality, she hadn't even met him. Still she was completely dedicated to him.

When he reached the last letter he closed his eyes and visualized _her_.

All her letters ended the same.

_See you soon, _

_Alice_

_

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 10

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

I walked down the steps of our home and saw it.

It was locked to the pole with leaves piling up beside it.

It looked…_forgotten_.

At that thought I broke down and was consumed by my regrets.

If he had taken the bike, like he always did, he would be here. Instead, he took a cab because I wanted him at our first appointment early.

I reached for the handlebar as I felt a light kick against my ribs.

My hand ghosted over my protruding belly, and my chest clenched with the knowledge that he would never know his son.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16: Just a Little While Longer

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 13

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

Edward's hand traced the curve of her back. He knew they had classes to attend, but this moment was too good to interrupt.

He softly touched her hair and thought about their past. They shared all their first experiences together. They had faced high school and college as a couple, and instead of falling apart like many people predicted, she was still in his arms.

Bella's voice sounded sleepy. "Dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Just dinner…then bed."

She giggled and he glanced at his dresser.

Inside was a small, blue box topped with a white ribbon; it held their future.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17: So Much More

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 17

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Elizabeth Masen

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

The party was in full swing, yet my son stood in the shadows.

He was quiet, reserved, and would never settle into society like his father hoped. He wanted to carve his own path, one that didn't consist of a prearranged job from his father or a marriage with a debutante princess.

Edward was a kind, thoughtful soul and one day he would meet his match.

A girl who would be willing to stand on the outside of things, but bring him to life as well.

I looked at him again and smiled.

My boy wouldn't know what hit him.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18: They Fade

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 18

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

I was curled in the corner oblivious to everything. The numbness had not subsided, even though I had been sitting here for days. I ached more now than when I had walked away from her seven months ago.

I breathed the air around me, it smelled faintly of Bella, but I knew it would disappear long before I was ready to part with it.

A gust of wind assaulted the room taking with it the note that she'd left for me.

I sprinted for the window, but was too late, her last words bled together in the storm.

_I'm sorry. _


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19: A Mother's Gift

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 19

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Esme

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

I sighed and placed the dusting cloth on the table beside me while I gazed proudly at his gift.

I knew that Edward had been overwhelmed by my presence and the intimate thoughts that were swirling around the house since I'd learn to control my bloodlust.

He was so burdened down, and I desperately wanted to give him something to make him happy, too. A piece of his past.

The door creaked open and I heard their laughter when they stepped into the hallway.

I quickly stuffed the rag in my pocket and smiled as they turned the corner, "Surprise!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20: Changes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 20

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

"Tell me some of the things that have gone out of style in your lifetime." She said playfully as she ran a hand over my bare torso.

"Let's see…" I dragged a finger up her side; with each dip of her ribs I listed something that had become obsolete since my birth.

"Buggies for transportation." She snorted.

"Telegrams." A small giggle.

"Speakeasies." She shook her head.

"Writing letters." I paused before adding, "I'd love to write you love letters someday."

"Bras." She cocked an eyebrow. "I was around during the 70's."

"Telephone booths."

She laughed, "That's something _I've _seen disappear."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21: Remember Me

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 21

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Jasper

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

MS Word count: 100

* * *

I looked over the cool, calm water and smiled.

Even though the world around had changed so drastically, even though _I _had changed so drastically, this was still the same.

The tree still hung perfectly over the water. The small, nailed pieces of wood had been replaced over the years and a rope had been added, but its spirit was still the _same_.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to remember…remember a childhood from over a century and half ago.

The bright Texas sunshine kept me back, but when the moon rose I would be climbing that tree again.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22: Hate Me

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 22

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

He was sitting in the back row watching as the crowd became entranced by the images of war on the screen.

A few soldiers were here, and their thoughts were full of fear. _Death_.

He scoffed to himself, and gripped the popcorn, a prop, in his hand too tightly; he threw the remainder on the ground before exiting the theater.

How many wars would he see?

How many men would he see leave and not come back?

He walked down the street, and hated himself a little more because he thought that those men were lucky, those men could die.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23: Before the Fall

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 23

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

His world had crumbled with one phone call. Who was he kidding? His life had ended when he left her.

He flicked the lighter and brought it close to his chest.

If he hadn't been sure he was crazy, he might have believed it was her. She was standing there, hazy and barely visible; he guessed that was how she would look now that she was…_gone_.

"I want to be with you." He whispered.

Her image became fuzzy, but words were clear.

"You can't kill yourself. "

She disappeared as he closed the lighter.

"Then I'll find someone who can."


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24: Decisions

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 24

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Felix

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Another mission.

Another city.

Another…_talent_.

In some ways, Felix loved his life. He was powerful, immortal, but he was lacking something.

He had no autonomy.

Felix's life was ruled over by a vampire that loved control. Aro knew that Felix's allegiance was to him and the Volturi, but Aro never realized that when members of his army were out of Chelsea's reach, that the bonds she had created simply..._melted away_.

Sitting on a rooftop, watching his sleeping target, Felix made a decision.

/-\\/-\\

Somewhere in Washington State, a beautiful, dark haired woman smiled.

Aro was going to be pissed.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25: Forever

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #**: 25

**Pen name**: TanglingShadows

**Pairing/Character**: Edward/Bella/Renesmee (Family Time)

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I watched them stand at the edge of the cliffs.

Never in my existence had I seen anything more beautiful.

They were my entire world, and everything I knew I would never deserve.

I had done horrible things, taken countless lives…_almost theirs._

"You're thinking too much, Dad. I can see it from here." She laughed.

Suddenly, my wife's hand was touching my jaw softly.

Calming me.

_Reassuring _me.

"He always thinks too much, Nessie." She whispered.

Just as quickly, Bella was gone, standing beside our daughter again.

I smiled.

With them, forever might not be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N:

I leave you with a little hope at the end.

I want to thank everyone who has read my drabbles, left comments, and alerted or favorited this. The Twilight Twenty-Five was my first attempt at a contest, and I loved being able to challenge myself writing for different prompts and then seeing what others wrote for their drabbles or one-shots.

It might sound easy, but 100 words is not a lot and can be really tricky write. I know this now!

Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
